


The Whole World and a New Pair of Skates

by sadoeuphemist



Category: Frozen (2013), Sneedronningen | The Snow Queen - Hans Christian Andersen, The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, Meta, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadoeuphemist/pseuds/sadoeuphemist
Summary: Get this: What ifFrozenstarred Frozone?





	The Whole World and a New Pair of Skates

"So, uh," says Frozone. "You wanna take this opportunity to work out those, uh, weird incestual vibes you had with your sister?"

Anna blushes pink, pulling her cloak tighter around her. Frozone is sleek, unfettered, muscles shimmering beneath his white and blue super suit. Anna is braided and cloaked and corseted and layered for winter, neat and pretty and prim. He is not Elsa, all in shining gown and draperies, simultaneously elegant and unbound. No, there is no elegance to him, just a naked human body with lines drawn over it, smoothed over and presented as innocuous. Anna swallows hard. "That's disgusting!" she says. "How dare you!"

Frozone shrugs, unconcerned. "Hey," he says, "I understand where you're coming from - I'm married! Love my wife. Best thing that ever happened to me." His lips curve upwards. His teeth are so white. Elsa is pretty. Pretty like a porcelain figure. Pretty like ice. Frozone curves, bends. He smiles and his whole face re-shapes around it. "But this ain't the same continuity, is it?"

Anna thinks she understands. This is the nature of ice. Ice expands past its boundaries, consumes the landscape beneath it. Ice is absorbed with itself, crystal within crystal, looking through an infinite array of mirrors. That is why he is here. He respects no bounds of normalcy. "It doesn't have anything to do with continuity," she says. "That's a disgusting insinuation. She's my sister. You're seeing things that aren't there!"

"Not just me," Frozone says casually. "And besides, she wasn't always your sister."

Anna thinks to Elsa, cooped away in the depths of the castle. Elsa, never where Anna hoped to find her. Elsa, a frozen shard through her heart. "What do you mean?" she says.

"The Snow Queen," says Frozone, commanding the ice to expand outwards from his feet. A pair of blades flick out of the soles of his boots and he circles her with an easy grace, his body leaning into the curves. "You know they had a hell of a time making the story work? Because none of the main characters in The Snow Queen actually interact with each other. Gerta - that's you by the way, you in a past life - she goes all the way to the Snow Queen's palace to save Kay - that's Kristoff. When she gets there - the Snow Queen isn't even there. The whole time, it's Gerta on her own, meeting new people, having adventures." He gestures, and paints frost on the walls. "What's love? Love's something you lose, and hold in your heart, and then find again when you get older. Not Disney enough. Not narratively dynamic enough. Kay basically doesn't do anything the whole story."

Anna is wrapped up tight against the cold, feverish with her own body heat. She can feel her heart beating. It is an ancient, primal pulse. Once upon a time she had no sister. Once upon a time there was just the Snow Queen, cold and remote and casually cruel. "I never knew my sister," she says. "I wanted to, I wanted to so badly. She could have - she could have been anything to me. Everything to me."

"We are our roles," Frozone says, coming to a stop. "I love my wife, adore her. Best thing that ever happened to me. But -" He quirks an eyebrow, and she can somehow see it even under the mask, through the sheer expressiveness of his face and forehead. "Old ball and chain, you know? Nagging me about dinner dates, reservations. Lying to her just to get out of the house and hang with my friends." His narrow shoulders slump. "We slip into these roles, unconsciously. We become, subtly, interchangeable. She's my wife, sure. She's a lot of other wives. All the husbands laugh along. That's love, isn't it? That's where we look for it?"

He holds out his arms and frost extends from his fingertips, bathing the room in ice, glorious crystal sculptures emerging from the walls. "I freeze things," he says, "but I ain't your sister." He is grinning again. "Well? Am I an adequate replacement?"

Anna is herself, and she is a little girl over a hundred years ago, and she is a line of girls and princesses and women scattered in-between to bridge the gap. She has fallen in love with a stranger at a ball and been swept up by the storybook romance of it. She has fallen in love with a grousing young man who at first wanted nothing to do with her. She has left childhood behind to find a boy she once loved. She has ventured forth into the wilderness to find the Snow Queen, beautiful and deadly and capricious, very nearly unknowable. All this while she has been seeking love, and perhaps she has yet to find it. Perhaps she has never understood what the word meant.

Frozone's arms are outspread, awaiting her, and Anna sees herself reflected in a snowflake, expanding outwards fractally, and understands that there are an infinite number of opportunities still for her to find out


End file.
